Ritsu's Vengeance
by Alcaknight
Summary: Ritsu finds out how the gang really feels about her, and decides to plan her revenge.


It was mid-evening by the time the gang arrived at the club room. They unpacked their instruments and sat at the table whilst Mugi started to prepare the tea.

"Has anyone seen Ritsu?" Asked Yui as she looked at her watch, "she's late... Again."

Azusa sighed as she stared idly into the bottom of her cup, "even though she founded this club, she barely does any work... She doesn't even make an effort..."

"Can't we just replace her? She's just a drummer after all. We could probably buy a machine to do that..."

Yui turned to Mio.

"What do you think?"

"I hate to say it, but you're right. She can't even keep good time... We'd have better luck putting a monkey in front of the drums..."

The whole room erupted with laughter. Mugi accidentally spat out mouthful of tea as she giggled uncontrollably.

Ritsu peeked through the gap in the door. She had seen everything. She might have been able to laugh it off if the joke had come from anyone else, but Mio? The girl she had cared for all her life? She wiped her tears and mustered up the courage to enter.

"H-Hey guys! Sorry I'm late again!"

The atmosphere changed the moment she entered. Azusa's smile dropped. She looked at Ritsu as if she were a mild nuisance, then walked over to Ton's tank and started to feed him. After a brief silence Mugi spoke up.

"Would you like some tea?"

Mugi sounded sincere enough, but Ritsu knew it nothing more than a formality. She had already shown her true colours a moment ago. Ritsu had the urge to tell her exactly where to go and shove her tea, but she refrained and nodded politely. The gang didn't speak much after her entrance. Perhaps the occasional small talk, if she was lucky enough.

"Well," Yui said, grabbing her coat, "It's getting late. I should head home."

"But it's only mid-evening," Ritsu replied, "don't you usually stay longer?"

"I should head back too. I've got work to do," Azusa explained, grabbing her guitar, "see you..."

"B-But..."

Mio grabbed her bass guitar and briefly turned to Ritsu.

"I'm busy too, sorry."

Soon enough the entire gang had left, leaving Ritsu entirely by herself. She watched them leave the school through the window. Sure enough their attitudes had soon changed. Mio and Mugi laughed happily while Yui and Azusa jokingly teased each other. It was almost like the perfect group of friends. She watched them for a moment longer, then sat at the table and buried her face in her arms.

The next morning the group arrived early and headed towards the club room.

"I hope she doesn't show up again... She's such a nuisance..." Azusa said as she slid open the door.

"Good morning," Ritsu said, leaning against the wall.

Azusa sighed. "Good mor-..."

Azusa abruptly stopped as she turned to Ritsu. Ton had been stapled to the wall, his arms and legs stretched out like a crucifix. Underneath him a small pentagram had been carved in blood.

"T-Ton..?"

She looked closely, then threw up while gripping her stomach. Yui held her and started to pat her on back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me...?" Ritsu asked, smirking as she circled the room, "You talk behind my back. Joke about replacing me. Treat me like I don't even exist... And you have the nerve to ask that?"

*She grabbed the stapler and marched towards Yui, then forced it into her mouth. There was a clicking sound, followed by an agonizing scream as Ritsu stapled the inside of her cheek.

"W-We were just joking!" Mugi insisted, backing away slowly.

"Don't give me that shit."

Ritsu threw Ton's tank from the table, causing it to shatter into several large shards. She took one chunk of glass and gripped it firmly. She ignored the blood dripping from her hand as it carved into her flesh. The pain they were about to endure would be far worse. As she tried to dash towards the door, Ritsu grasped her hair and slung her into the wall, then she thrust the glass shard into her throat. Blood dripped from her lips and she desperately tried to scream, but it was futile. Ritsu reached into her throat and tore out her windpipe, then held it victoriously above her head.

"Don't worry," Ritsu said, "I granted her a relatively painless death. Well, compared to the rest of you at least..."

She grabbed a pot of boiling hot tea, then poured it over Mugi's head as she tried to struggle to her feet. Her flesh started to peel from her face as she writhed about in agony.

"Please!" Yui pleaded, "don't do this! We're your friends!"

"Friends?"

She took a pencil from the pocket of her blazer, then jabbed it directly into her eye. Yui howled in agony as Ritsu drew the pencil back, plucking the eyeball straight from its socket.

"Don't talk to me about 'friends'!"

She grabbed her head, then rammed it into the wall with all her force. Yui left a bloody patch where her skull had collided with the concrete.

Ritsu drew her head back, then slammed it into the wall again.

And again.

And again.

When she grew tired, she dropped Yui and allowed her lifeless body to slide onto the floor. There was only one left.

Mio cowered in the corner, too afraid to even try and escape. Ritsu edged closer, grinning.

"I thought you were my friend."

Mio screamed and drew back, but Ritsu caught her arm and pulled her closer.

"I've always cared for you..."

Ritsu slid her hand towards her crotch and inserted several fingers through her panties.

"It's not too late... I might forgive you..."

"No!"

"But you're already getting wet..."

She pushed herself closer but Mio suddenly knocked her away and scratched her face.

"I'd neve-"

"You shouldn't have done that..." Ritsu said calmly. She took a pair of scissors from a nearby table and plunged the blade deep into her stomach.

"I didn't want to kill you... But don't worry... You'll still be of some use... Well, your body will be at least..."


End file.
